fungopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Swarming Troon
The Swarming Troon (T. Marxi) is a species of Troon exhibiting extraordinary collective behaviours. Colonies Swarming Troon colonies consist of many millions of individuals, who work together for the greater good. Resources within the colony are shared equally among all troons, and discipline is ensured through a strong secret police force within the colony. Swarming Troon colonies work together to emancipate the working Troons of other colonies, and inter-colonial alliances quickly develop. However, there are numerous subspecies of the troon, and many of these do not cooperate well together (such at T. M. Stalinia and T. M. Tito). Many of these subspecies disagree on the methods through which worldwide Troon emancipation should occur, and as such many subspecies (particularly T. M. Stalinia) will invade other colonies of Swarming Troon in order to further their own aims. Appearance Most subspecies of Swarming Troon stand at about 4cm in height, with only 2cm of this generally being stalk. They are usually red in colour, with small yellow/golden eyes and only two large teeth. Their gills are soft but serrated and their stalks have a diameter of 1-1.5cm. They often chant parts of The Communist Manifesto as they enter battle, although most victims do not live long enough to comprehend this. Subspecies Troonus Marxi Stalinia T. M. Stalinia is the most widespread and probably the most well-known subspecies of T. Marxi. It believes that emancipation of working troons should happen regardless of those troons' wishes, and as such frequently invades other colonies of different subspecies of T. Marxi in order to further its own aims. The troon is highly aggressive and territorial, and is one of the largest subspecies of Swarming Troon. T. M. Stalinia is found across Eurasia, particularly in Eastern Europe, Russia and Central Asia. Troonus Marxi Mao T. M. Mao is by far the most populous subspecies of T. Marxi. It is found across Asia, particularly in China and Korea, and has repeatedly tried to enter India, but to no avail. The troon is smaller and less physically imposing than T. M. Stalinia, but it makes up for this through sheer numbers and maintains an uneasy coexistence with colonies of T. M. Stalinia. Troonus Marxi Tito T. M. Tito is a rare subspecies of Swarming Troon known only from six colonies and two sub-colonies in the Western Balkans. T. M. Tito is a strong believer in individual species of Troon finding their own road to emancipation, and as such does not get on well with T. M. Stalinia. However, the six colonies and two sub-colonies band together in order to repel the advances of T. M. Stalinia, and as such keep their own unique form of emancipation alive throughout the Western Balkans. Troonus Marxi Envera T. M. Envera is the rarest subspecies of T. Marxi, being found only in scattered colonies throughout Albania. It was once found throughout Kosovo and northern Greece, but various factors including the presence of T. M. Tito have forced it into a very restricted range. T. M. Envera is very closely allied to both T. M. Stalinia and T. M. Mao, and it is believed it may have evolved from a small population of T. M. Stalinia that became isolated from the rest of its species by T. M. Tito. T. M. Envera is very physically small and unimposing, and cannot compete with other subspecies of T. Marxi for territory. Conservation efforts are underway to save it. Troonus Marxi Hotimin T. M. Hotimin is an uncommon but populous subspecies of T. Marxi found throughout Southeast Asia, particularly in Vietnam. It is fairly similar to T. M. Mao, other than that it is much more aggressive and territorial and is much more dangerous and capable of repelling intruders, as it has learnt the art of jungle warfare. Category:Troons